Until Then
by Catseye
Summary: It's Wufei-Meiran sap for the most part with a strange idea I got using the Star Spangled Banner to apply to Fei-chan.


Wufei placed the pink and white flowers on the grave of Meiran and Nataku. They were both gone to him now, Meiran who tried to protect the past, tried to save their colony. Nataku was destroyed to protect the future so that no one could use it to destroy peace. They both needed peace even if it had to be in their death. And least they had peace, even if Wufei still hadn't really found it for himself. It felt so close but....Wufei knelt in the grass and planted the seeds he had brought with him to plant on the burial ground. There wasn't any headstone and he didn't feel that one was appropriate. Instead the former pilot used the seeds of those pink and white flowers that Meiran died to protect. He promised himself to come back here, maybe even live here and plant some flowers until there was a new one on Earth. If his heart couldn't be at peace yet then at least his surroundings could be. He sighed and looked down at one of the seeds clasped in his hand. "I wish you were here my Nataku...at least you always knew what you were feeling...maybe you could have helped me...I wished you could know how much I miss you..." He almost cryed but he heard the soft steps in the grass and turned to find the other pilots behind me along with Catherine, Relena and Hilde. 

Heero cleared his throat. "What a coincidence, all of us here at the same time."

Wufei was almost positive he caught a smile in the Perfect Soldier's face. "I'm sure it is. So, what are you all doing here? I'm pretty sure I didn't leave anything saying I was going to come here."

Duo wore his usually grin. "Didn't need to, I'm stealthy as well as a good tracker-"

"So that's why you disappear when you have to clean up the shop but always find me when it's my turn." Hilde whispered to Duo but loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Actually Wufei, we're kind of worried about you -" 

Duo cut Quatre off. "Yeah you haven't been you're usually snappy self. So we all wrote a verse to one song to cheer you up."

Trowa rolled his eyes. "I should clarify that. We each wrote part of the song but we were forced to consent to actually singing it."

Wufei was caught completely off guard at this. They wrote a song for me? But why? I never really did anything for them so why? He snapped out of his trance when he heard Catherine tell Trowa "You know you want to sing..." and Relena doing the same with Heero. Even them...I don't know Catherine that well and Relena knows I'm not all the found of her...Hilde I've only met once when we all agreed to destroy our gundams and disguise the scrap metal. It doesn't take a genius to see that they helped in this. But the question still remains...why?

Wufei didn't have time to find the answer as Relena pushed his shoulders gently to sit and listen. Quatre's face was slowly turning red as he began the song with a sweet tenor-alto which showed no reason for his blush. At least that was what Wufei thought until he heard the nickname he was given.  
  
O Fei can you see  
By the dawn's early lite  
What so proudly you hailed   
At the twighlight's last gleaming  
  
Trowa picked up on the next verse, his voice a bit shaky but with a stricking sound hidden in it.

Whose broad green and bright white  
Through the perilous fight  
  
Catherine continued the same verse since Trowa was obviously not comfortable singing.

O the pilots, they watched  
Their bishonen hair streaming  
  
Wufei kept his face straight to keep from laughing at the idea of them all being considered bishonen. Heero scowled a little but he started the verse anyway, mostly because of Relena's insistence and her added soprono to his deep tenor.  
  
And the dragon's red glare  
Zero bursting in air  
Gave proof through the fight  
That Nataku's still there  
  
Duo was the last singer and his face showed held back laughter at something. He and Hilde alternated the song and strangly it blended very well.

O what a shame you blew up  
Chang Meiran's namesake  
  
Wufei glared at Duo, and mumbled "That isn't helping Maxwell." Duo just grinned and continued.

In the land of the free  
And the home of the teddys.

Duo finished as dramtically as he could by holding the note even while running from Hilde who was trying to get him to shut up. Before he took another breath, Wufei grabbed a handfull of grass and leaves, shook off some of the dirt, and shoved it into Duo's mouth. Duo spit them out and rubbed his tongue with the back of his hand.

Relena giggled and then turned to Wufei. "So, what did you think?"

"I have a few questions first. For one, how did you know about Meiran? I didn't think anyone knew about my forme-my wife."

Her eyes softened on him. "When my father was still in power, he was required to know every possible representative from each colony and their relations my name and face. You were to be the heir and Meiran to be your wife. It's all recorded in some big room somewhere."

"I see. My second question, why teddies?"

Duo attempted to answer in between gagging. "Everyone seems to have a teddy bear and I'm starting to see them all over the place. Now answer our question, What.Did.You.Think?!? I deserve an explanation since I got the taste of grass in my mouth now!"

"You brought it on yourself Duo. As for my answer...I thought you guys sounded nice, but the lyrics" Wufei shook his head. "It's appreaciated but let's just say I'm glad Meiran isn''t around to hear it." 

"Anything for a friend. Are you coming back with us Wufei?"

Wulfie turned back to the field "No. I'm going to stay here for a whlie, but than you."

Wufei didn't even know who said it but he wouldn't be able to forget those words 'Anything for a friend' Wufei knelt once more into the grass. "Well, my Nataku, maybe I'm not so alone after all. Maybe these odd people can keep my spirit up until...until we meet again my Nataku. Maybe it's best that I continue living. I'll have so much more to tell you my love. Maybe I'll have something to die for in the end, like you my Nataku, even if it's not you as I had always wished. I see your lesson now, even if you don't like what you are given, take it and change it how you want it to be. That was your justice wasn't it? I know you are watching over me and I'll make you proud of me, I'll make myself worthy of being your husband and I'll have that much more to tell you." He rose and turned to see his friends attempting to be inconspicuous in the background even though they were doing a bad job. He didn't care if they heard, maybe that way he could be assured it wasn't just a dream. Wufei turned back again to the graveyard feeling more refreshed than he ever had in his lifetime. "Until then my Nataku."

The wind picked up as Wufei became aware that it whistled through his hair even though it was in a pony tail. He saw that nothing else was affected by this strange wind and looked up.

Until then my scholar boy. Until then.

  
~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~

That's all, reviews and flames are nice *hint;hint*. Note that I am not much of a Fei-Mei supporter but Kawaii Dragoness is and she has a few. I am however a supporter of Quatre and Catherine and Quatre is just so darn kawaii but that has nothing to do with anything now does it? Late Disclaimer: I don't own the Star Spangled Banner, I don't own any charas, Meiran is an official character in the Episode Zeros (www.gundamwing.org if you haven't heard of them and want to read them). However, the little alterations are indeed mine. Do you honestly think Francis Scott Key was demented enough to include teddy bears in his song? Nope, only I am ^_^, I realise I have a few spelling and grammer problems and that I said Wulfie and one point. Why not change it? Much more fun the other way. ^_^, 

*~Ciao~*


End file.
